lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Girl Wiki:Community Procedures
The was established on September 14, 2010. Not only is it a wiki enhanced by contributions from fans of the television show, it also serves as an encyclopedia of'' Lost Girl. The ' ' has a structure in place for consistency, growth, and continuity. The information contained in it should be factual and supported by what is actually seen and heard in 'Lost Girl' episodes. We strive to present accurate information in the ' . Having articles with language, layout, and formatting that are uniform and precise promotes cohesion within the wiki. The ''' is intended to remain relevant to the series long after its final season. For categories and pages in the wiki, view Content. Things you can do for the * If you want to help but are not sure where to start, try improving the various existing articles marked as stub pages by adding missing or additional information. ('' Notice: mythology and folklore information should be brief. ) * Check the list of ' ' for linked subjects in the wiki that need a page created for them. Create a new article ( i.e. page ) for a subject on the list. * Add an outstanding 'quotation' from an episode to the wiki's collection of 'Lost Girl' quotes. ::♦ Make sure that the phrasing of a quotation is exactly as stated in the episode. Double-check it against the episode itself. ( Don't assume that a 'Lost Girl' quote found in a website is verbatim. ) * ' ' and 'mark' pages that need additional information as 'article stubs. ' Do's and Don'ts * Most important principle for all editors: stay neutral. If you have a favoritism regarding an actor, character, aspect of the storyline, etc., please keep bias at bay when you create a new page or edit an existing article about the subject. * Review existing articles to: (1) familiarize yourself with the format and organization of pages; (2) learn how to correctly add and edit information; (3) follow the style of the ' . * Read and follow the instructions in '''New Pages for creating pages about Actors, Characters, Species, Episodes, and pages that fall under Miscellaneous categories. * The spelling of character and species names must be the same spelling given in the credits of episodes. For example: A-i-f-e is how the name appears in the closing credits of Hail, Hale — it is not spelled in the same way as the Aoife of Irish legend. * If you find that an editor before you has not followed the format and style of the , you can edit the article to have it conform with the formula of the wiki. * Writing should have proper spelling, grammar, and punctuation. A minor error is one thing, but poor language and sentence structure skills creates a burden upon other editors who must then correct the inadequacy. * Do not change the title of an article without first consulting with the Admin. When the title of an existing article is changed, it affects every page in the wiki where the former title appears. Redirects have proven to be problematic and they are avoided. * Names and subjects that appear in BLUE in an article indicate linked pages of the wiki. When you edit text in a page you must check that your edit has not created a broken link to another page. Check the results of your edits in Preview before you Publish/Save a page. * Names and subjects that appear in RED are either (1) ' ' that need to be created for the wiki ( do not un-link a name or subject that appears in RED within the text of an article ); or (2) a broken file link created after an edit. When you edit text you must check that your edit has not resulted in a broken link to another wiki page — check the results of your edits in Preview before you Publish/Save them. * If you find that a linked reference within an article has a dead URL ( either because the web page is no longer reachable, or the link is broken ) you add the following italicized tag after the name/title of the reference: ::(DEAD LINK) ::Do not delete the reference and link from the wiki article. ::Sometimes a web page can be found using Wayback Machine ( https://archive.org/web ) — and the cited reference can be retrieved with the archive URL. * Do not create new categories without discussing it with the Admin and getting permission to do so. * Do not delete the following categories from a page: administration, PAGE, Content, and Production, Seasons. These are categories added by the Admin. ( Users who delete these categories from an existing article can be considered malicious editors. ) * Facts about another television series is not relevant to the purpose of the . Information that has no connection with the production of Lost Girl and the subjects seen in its episodes is also irrelevant and should not be included in the narratives about Artifacts, Characters, Creatures, Episodes, Events, Places, Relationships, Soundtrack, Species, Titles — this includes videos, images, comic books, games, films, plays, books, and magazines. * The unwarranted deletion of information from an existing article is not an acceptable edit. Enhancing a narrative with additional information, or editing for better sentence structure, is the correct way to edit a page. If, however, text needs to be deleted because it is repetitious, incorrect, or bogus information, the deletion of said text must be explained in the Edit Summary area by the editor making the deletion — otherwise, it will be reversed by the Admin with a rollback and said User ( registered or anonymous ) risks being considered a''' malicious editor'. Reliable sources of Information * Information about 'Lost Girl' subjects should be based on what is seen and heard in its episodes and verified by the episodes. * Information regarding producers and actors must be supported with reference links to verifiable sources. Reliable sources include: professional media and television industry sites, videos of interviews, a message by a producer or actor posted on their official 'Twitter' account or official 'Facebook' page. Press releases from 'Prodigy Pictures, '''Showcase, Shaw Media, and their official Twitter accounts and Facebook pages, are also reliable sources of information. * Fan sites are not reliable sources. * General information about Lost Girl from IMDb is not considered reliable — information is not always correct because any registered user can contribute and edit contents ( there are instances, for example, where the name of a Lost Girl character has been misspelled ). Speculation * Information pertaining to episodes should not be added to the wiki if the Lost Girl episodes have not aired. Do not add information to articles, or create a new page about a subject, until it has appeared on the show first. * Do not create pages in the for subjects that do not exist in the Lost Girl universe. Speculation is not fact. Trivia section * The Trivia section of a page is for information of interesting minutiae regarding a character, object, symbol, event, and/or episode. * This section is where an aspect of a subject, an allusion, an allegory, is highlighted and explained; something is brought to the attention of others; theories about a particular subject are proposed. * Trivia information should be concise and to the point. * Information about the origins of a mythology or folklore that does not include a referenced source to show where it came from will be removed. Using material from another website * Under GNU Free Documentation License an editor can import and use information from websites that make content available under GNU-FDL — but the editor must credit the source of the content contributed to the and include a reference for it. ::♦ Add the following italicized tag with name of source at the end of the text: ( source credit: name ) * Wikia has rules regarding the use of copyrighted material which registered and anonymous Users of all wikis must abide by. For information, visit: ' ', ' ', and ' '. * The strongly discourages the verbatim reproduction of intellectual property. Infobox Templates * Do not alter the structure of Infobox Templates. ::♦ Do not change the positioning of template parameters, nor delete any parameters. * If information cannot be provided for a template field: add either (Unknown) or (N/A) in the field. Do not delete the field. * The name of the actor who plays a character is linked within the [[Template:LGCharacter|'character infobox']], even if a page for the actor does not exist in the wiki. Do not un-link the names of actors. * Do not delete any content from existing infoboxes without providing a justification for it in the Edit Summary area. * Do not tailor a Template to create one for a new purpose without first discussing it with the Admin and getting approval to do so. Any User, registered or anonymous, who refuses to follow these instructions will be considered a malicious editor. Images and Videos Images: * Do not remove any image from an existing article without providing an explanation in the Edit Summary area of why you thought it needed to be removed. * If you own the DVD or Blu-ray of a Lost Girl season, screencaps made from them are acceptable for inclusion in the wiki's collection of images. Images screencapped from a Lost Girl DVD or Blu-ray and uploaded to the wiki are listed under "fair use". * Do not upload images that violate a copyright. * Fan art and fan-made images made from Lost Girl publicity photos, or created from screencaps of Lost Girl episodes, cannot have a tag or mark on them claiming ownership by the maker of the fan art or fan-made image. Shaw Media owns the copyright and license to all Lost Girl publicity photos. Prodigy Pictures Inc. owns the copyright and license to the contents of Lost Girl episodes. ::♦ Fan art and fan-made images can only be used on User profiles. * To upload images to the : go to Image File first to learn how to correctly upload and include an image file in the wiki's collection. Then visit ' ' to upload them. ::♦ When you add images to an article their placement follows a RIGHT > LEFT > RIGHT > LEFT, and so forth, layout. :::The first image on a page ( Infobox Templates do it automatically ) is positioned at the top/RIGHT of the page. The next image is located on the LEFT, and so on. ::('' Notice:'' Images from other TV shows and/or feature films are not acceptable for use in a wiki article. ) Do not upload images that already exist in the wiki. Check the collection of image files to see if an image is included in it. Review: Photos and Gifs files. Duplicate images will be deleted from the wiki. Videos: * Videos must be relevant to Lost Girl ( for example: promo, sneak peek, trailer, actor interview ). * Videos that have no connection with Lost Girl ( production, publicity, actors ) will be deleted — this policy includes videos posted in User profiles and in blogs. * Depending on the contents of the video, a video name should indicate the Lost Girl season, character, actor, or associated event in its title. Review videos in the wiki for reference. If you do not give a video a unique name, only Admins are able to rename a video. Do not upload videos that already exist in the wiki. Check the collection of video files in Videos to see if a video is included in it. Duplicate videos will be deleted from the wiki. Want to discuss anything about a page in the ? If you want to say anything specific about a page/article, or comment about an aspect of the subject, use the ' ' for that particular article. * Do not use an article's Talk page to have discussions about theories or thoughts on the subject of the article. Create a Blog post for such exchanges. Want to express an opinion or start a general discussion? If you want to express an opinion about Lost Girl, start a more general discussion about the series or a subject in it, or post a personal announcement — create a Blog post: * Click the > Blog < tab on your ' '. * Click the > Create Blog Post < button. This will open the > Blog post title < screen. * Enter a title for your blog in the bar area as though you were creating a page ( "Add a Page" ) in the wiki — the only difference is that this one will be attributed entirely to you. * Click the > OK < button. This will open the editing screen. * Decide if you want to allow comments by checking or unchecking the > Commenting < checkbox above the [ Edit Summary ]. * Click > Preview < to review your work. * Click > Publish < to create your blog post and share it with the community. The Blog post category is automatically added and your blog post is now located and found within it. You will also find blog posts created by other members of the under it. To see the most recent discussions, go to the "Community" tab above. ;Edit rights :A blog post can be edited by the author of the post or an Admin of the wiki. Other Users do not have access to edit a blog post. Edit war * An edit war is the repeated undoing of edits, or re-adding of removed information, by different editors. An edit war occurs when one editor reverts another's edit twice — either via undo or adding/removing information manually — in a short period of time ( usually 48 hours ). An edit war also includes the repeated removal and re-adding of an image. * Two opposing editors are expected to solve the problem between themselves in their personal Talk pages and reach a middle ground. If unable to compromise, they should start a discussion in the article's Talk page and make a case for their point of view there, get unbiased opinions from other editors, and reach a consensus. If warring editors cannot settle their differences, an Admin will make a judgement call that puts an end to the warring. Editors engaged in edit warring will be warned by the Admin. Any editor that refuses to compromise and bring the warring to an end risks being considered a malicious editor and, depending on the situation, may have their access to the blocked. Edit wars are unproductive and detrimental to the . Malicious edits – Vandalism – Spam Malicious Edits * Malicious edits include: unwarranted removal of content; renaming articles without justification; purposefully adding incorrect or false information to articles; editing articles to promote a particular view and/or for the sake of a personal agenda; editing other Users' comments to substantially change their meaning; adding nonsense to a page. Malicious edits also involve: making an offensive Edit Summary in an attempt to leave a mark that cannot be easily expunged from a page's history record; uploading or using material in ways that violate copyright policy after having been warned. * Any User, registered or anonymous, who persists in making edits or create new pages that contradict the format, style, and standards of the will be considered a malicious editor. Malicious editors will be dealt with swiftly and decisively: to prevent further detriment to the , the registered User or anonymous IP address will be blocked from having access to the wiki. ( Proxy IP addresses will also be blocked. ) Vandalism * Vandalism involves: defacing an article; page blanking; adding crude humor; adding profanity; adding pornography; adding sexually graphic text; uploading "shock value" images; modifying internal or external links within an article so that they appear the same but link to a page or site that they are not intended to. Vandalism also includes: reverting legitimate edits with the intent of hindering the improvement of articles; inserting a personal attack into an article; creating User names that contain deliberately offensive or disruptive terms ( whether the account is used or not ). * Any User, registered or anonymous, who deletes an Infobox Template from a page or the contents of an Infobox will be considered a vandal. Vandals will be dealt with swiftly and decisively: to stop further damage to the , the registered User or anonymous IP address will be blocked from having access to the wiki. ( Proxy IP addresses will also be blocked. ) Spam * Spam is the insertion of nonsense ( gibberish ) to an article, posting nonsensical comments, adding external links to paid promotions or to irrelevant sites ( for example: to advertise one's website ). Content posted in the wiki should be topical and relevant. Spammers will be dealt with swiftly and decisively: the registered User or anonymous IP address will be blocked from having further access to the . ( Proxy IP addresses will also be blocked. ) Harassment Harassment * Harassment can be in the form of hostile or antagonistic behavior; abusive words; taunting; threats; profane language; offensive images. Behavior considered harassment includes comments that are: derogatory; sexual; hateful; racist; homophobic; proselytizing; insult gender; insult creed; insult ethnicity. Harassment also includes any behavior that is incessant, provoking, disparaging, and directed specifically at another User. * An Admin can attempt to resolve the problem with the offending User via their Talk page; however, the Admin reserves the right to make a judgment call and block the individual from having further access to the , banning the User infinitely, and having the User's account permanently disabled. Blocked Users The Admin has the discretion to block a User, registered or anonymous, from having access to the wiki for a definite or indefinite time, depending on the severity of the behavior that led to the block. The Admin may also extend blocks if it becomes necessary. * Using another account to circumvent a block is "sockpuppeting" — if it becomes known that a User name is a sockpuppet, the sockpuppet will be blocked permanently and the block on the original account will be extended. Community The Community Portal Talk page is where the community comes together to discuss projects for the wiki and suggestions for how to help it. * To see messages for all Users of this wiki go to: Community-corner. * For general information about the and Lost Girl visit: About page. Some interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit ' ' page. * Find out more about the on ' ' and ' '. New to wikis? * If you need help editing, you could start with ' '. * If you are new to wikis, you may want to first read the ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. * Visit Community Guidelines for Wikia do's and don'ts. Category:Site administration Category:MAIN PAGE Category:Policy